metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phendrana Canyon
Phendrana Canyon is a room in Phendrana Drifts in Metroid Prime. It is a long, open room containing the Boost Ball, and the canyon itself constitutes a half-pipe. There are a number of floating platforms along it, and Crystallites and one Baby Sheegoth inhabit the room. Ledges around the edges of the canyon allow Samus to return once she has collected the power-up. Just below the Door, off the ledge it is on, is a suspended walkway. This leads back under the ledge to a piece of Chozo Lore, and also holds a pile of crates. Below this is a constructed, circular area with pillars around its circumference in which the Baby Sheegoth sleeps. A little further and up a snowdrift to the right, there is a panel which aligns the floating platforms in the canyon. These break and fall down three seconds after Samus lands on them, making it important to move quickly. To return to the door, the newly collected Boost Ball must be used in the half-pipe. Ledges lead up and along what is now its right-hand side, and are home to a few of the room's Crystallites. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_phendrana_canyon.php Connecting rooms *Canyon Entryway (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *1 Baby Sheegoth *6 Crystallites Items ;Boost Ball :This can be obtained by scanning a panel that aligns the floating platforms along the canyon's length. This makes it possible to jump across them to the cave at the end, which holds the Boost Ball. Scans s a terminal to activate the platforms.]] ;The Turned (NTSC only) :"Chozo script translated. Many Chozo have gone beyond now, and this is a mercy. Those of us who remain suffer in dimensional flux, drifting helplessly across time and space, guided by unseen and inexorable currents. The Chozo who cling to sanity fight the tide, but our minds are weakening. Soon we will all be like the Turned, Chozo who have been utterly corrupted by the Great Poison. The Turned still hold to their Chozo forms, but their minds are black with fell intentions. Gone is their respect for life. They honor only destruction, and seek to disrupt the Artifacts holding the Great Poison at bay. All life taunts them, and they do not rest. Before long, they will be all that remain of the Chozo here." ;Entrusted One (PAL only) :"Chozo script translated. So many creatures suffer beneath the blight upon the land, and we Chozo are no exception. But for all of our pain, we can at least believe in the promise of the future; unlike the apparitions that have begun to appear, entities that feel neither hope nor solace. We call these doomed souls The Turned - taking ghostly Chozo forms, they know no reason beyond the instinctive urge to protect our lands. They will likely exist in limbo forever. We have come to believe that a time may never come when we can once again open the door and banish the darkness we've contained. Even so, our vigilance will forever remain. We believe that on some far-off day, a savior will come and continue what we have begun. For that savior, we will leave our ancient weapons and armor - the soul who can gather them will be the Entrusted One, the only being who can reverse the evil that grows here." ;Terminal :"Platform realignment successful." ;Terminal (after collecting Boost Ball) :"Platforms are now offline." ;Half-pipe :"This fish appears to be frozen under a sheet of extremely smooth ice." ;Platform :"Propulsion units used to make platforms float are insufficient to support full Power Suit weight indefinitely." Gallery File:Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(26).png|The bridge File:NPC!_MP_Screen_6.png|The snow falling in Phendrana Canyon. File:Phendrana Canyon.jpg|The room as seen from the door. Phendrana canyon bridge dolphin hd.jpg|Samus on the bridge. File:Phendrana canyon baby sheegoth dolphin hd.jpg|Samus engages a Baby Sheegoth. Phendrana canyon platform realignment sucessful dolphin hd.jpg|The platforms create a path to the the tower entrance. File:Phendrana_canyon_cave.jpg|Samus gets the Boost Ball. Phendrana canyon samus overlooks half-pipe dolphin hd.jpg|Samus overlooks the Half-pipe. Phendrana canyon half-pipe dolphin hd.jpg Phendrana canyon dolphin hd.jpg File:Phendrana canyon boost ball.jpg|Using the Boost Ball Phendrana canyon map view dolphin hd.jpg|Phendrana Canyon as it appears on the Map File:Phendrana's Edge platform unused scanpics.png|Unused scan image for the platforms. Category:Rooms Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime